Yo aún te Amo
by bunnybunnny-chan1
Summary: Solíamos amarnos, por favor no me hagas llorar para mi, sólo estás tu cuando cierro mis ojos, te veo - cuando tapo mis oídos, te escucho por favor no me dejes.


Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, va apareciendo la letra de una cancion de T-ara y Davichi traducida al español, tampoco me pertecene u.u solo la historia.

Summary:

Solíamos amarnos, por favor no me hagas llorar  
para mi, sólo estás tu  
cuando cierro mis ojos, te veo - cuando tapo mis oídos, te escucho  
por favor no me dejes.

* * *

**_Yo aún te Amo_**

Era una noche perfecta, no llovia, no hacía viento, no hacía calor, solo se veía el cielo despejado y esto le enacantaba a Pudding, ya que así podía ver las estrellas que tanto le recordaban a él.

*_Solíamos amarnos, por favor no me hagas llorar_  
_para mi, sólo estás tu_  
_cuando cierro mis ojos, te veo cuando tapo mis oídos, te escucho_  
_por favor no me dejes._*

Ella sabía que en ese entonces aún era un amor de niños, pero élla quisó a vivirlo cada momento. Y ahora ella tenía 16 años, y el tiempo ya había pasado y Pudding sabía perfectamente que aun lo amaba, tal como la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba.

*_La persona que se convirtió en la luz de mi vida oscura, _  
_esa persona preciosa_  
_un día pasa y otro pasa y te anhelo más,_  
_incluso, mientras canto esta canción._*

Él sabía como hacerla reir y sonreir, como hacerla sentir bien, incluso cuando estaba muy triste... Y vaya como lo extrañaba, el fue su primer gran amor... y sería unos de los mas especiales de toda su vida.

*_Solíamos amarnos, por favor no me hagas llorar_  
_para mi, sólo estás tu_  
_cuando cierro mis ojos, te veo cuando tapo mis oídos, te escucho_  
_por favor no me dejes._*

-Creo que lo daría todo por volver a verlo, por volver a sentir su presencia junto a mi- Pudding suspiro y solto una pequeña sonrisa de ternura al recordar todo lo que pasó junto a Taruto, había tanto que recordar- Yo aún te amo... Taruto

*_Puedes volver atrás, porque puedes regresar,_  
_de nuevo hoy, espero por ti_  
_no lo sabes, no sabes qué tanto_  
_me estoy lastimando, incluso mientras canto esta canción.*_

Quería retroceder el tiempo, quería volver a besarlo como lo hizo la primera vez que se miraron con unos ojos llenos de amor y ternura. Y en este momento solo se veía a ella sola, sin nada de compañia, más que la de la Luna y de las Estrellas._  
_

_*Si tuviera que escoger entre tú y el mundo_  
_incluso si todo se arranca de mi, si eres tú, estoy bien_  
_día o noche, estoy sedienta de amor_  
_mi impropia promesa de olvidarte me hace llorar de nuevo, ¿puedes escucharme?_  
_la única cosa que quiero de ti eres tú_  
_sin ti, no puedo hacer nada_  
_si escuchas esta canción, por favor regresa, regresa.*_

Pero lo que no sabía era que a miles de kilometros había un chico, de unos cuantos 17 años, que aún pensaba en ella, pensaba en ellá siempre, día y noche, pues no había día en el que no suspirara por haber ecordado su nombre. No había noche en la que no la soñara. Siempre que la recordaba veía sus hermosos ojos, que para él eran dos hermosos y relucientes cristales, la recordaba riendo, su risa... como la extrañaba tambien.

_*Entre más amo, mas desolada me vuelvo_  
_para mi, sólo estás tú_  
_solíamos amarnos, por favor no me hagas llorar_  
_por favor no me dejes.*_

Empezaba a ser mas doliente cada vez, pero Pudding y Taruto podían soportarlo, porque a pesar del dolor, ellos sabían por alguna razon, que jamás, jamás se dejarían de amar.

_*al final, te alejas y me mantienes lejos_  
_tiré mi orgullo y como una loca, te seguí_  
_pero mi corazón me instó y me dijo_  
_que no te perdiera, al único en el mundo_  
_fingía sonreír, fingía estar bien_  
_esta es la última canción que te estoy cantando.*_

__Y la última vez que se vieron, Taruto le había pedido que fuera fuerte, que no llorará por élla siempre estaría en su corazón y ocupando todo el espacio posible en su mente, que no habría momento en el que no pensara en ella, por ellá fue su primer gran amor.

Pudding le hizo jurar a él que porfavor mantuviera esto en su corazón, su último regalo fue un dulce más que Taruto atesoraría con amor.


End file.
